


You've Got A Diamond For A Heart

by ktrash13



Series: GOT7 Oneshots [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: BamBam is a jeweler, Jaebum is a momma's boy, M/M, this isn't that great sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktrash13/pseuds/ktrash13
Summary: BamBam works part-time at Jinyoung's popular jewelry store. The same customer comes in every Friday during his shift, sometimes he buys jewelry, sometimes he doesn't. BamBam had a thing for him, but always assumed that he had a significant other. Turns out, the attractive brunet thought the same about him.





	You've Got A Diamond For A Heart

“Hey, Bam, I’m heading out for the night. You good to lock up?” Mark, BamBam’s supervisor, called as he headed for the door. BamBam looked up from where he was cleaning the new set of diamond rings that came in that afternoon.

“Hey, I’m good. See ya on Monday, have a nice weekend!” BamBam waved Mark out the door, a small smile on his lips. Jinyoung’s Jewelry was still open for another two hours. BamBam didn’t mind, though, as he loved working the late shift on Friday nights. Jinyoung’s Jewelry was easily the most popular jewelry store in the city, which meant that it was busy nearly every day. However, every Friday night, just a few hours before closing, the same guy came in to look at the new jewelry that had come in during the week. The guy was incredibly attractive and polite, but BamBam always assumed he had a significant other because he was always buying nice jewelry that was clearly not for him so he resisted flirting with him.

BamBam was humming, caught up in his thoughts about the regular customer when the bell above the door jingled to signal that someone had entered the store. 

“Hey, Bam. How’s it going?” a deep, familiar voice asked. BamBam looked up, shaken out of his thoughts, and smiled immediately. It was the regular Friday night customer that the nineteen-year-old looked forward to every week.

“I’m doing alright. How have you been, Mr. Im?” BamBam asked, putting away the rings he had finished cleaning. Now, he gave the brunet all of his attention.

“I’m good. It’s been a long week. What’s new this week?” The taller male had an easy smile on his face, but BamBam could tell that he was exhausted. BamBam felt kinda bad for the dude, especially since he knew first hand how much money he spent on jewelry every week or two. 

“We actually didn’t get much this week. Just some necklaces and this really pretty set of diamond rings we got this afternoon. I just finished cleaning them, so they are extra sparkly. Would you like to see them?” BamBam hoped the answer would be no because diamond rings would mean that Mr. Im’s relationship was serious and that was something that BamBam simply didn’t want to know.

“Oh, yeah, definitely. Sometimes I think you can read my mind,” Mr. Im replied with a chuckle. BamBam had to resist the urge to swoon. The blonde nodded, though, and moved to retrieve the diamond rings from the glass case he had set them in.

“Alright, here they are. See any you like in particular?” There were six rings, each larger and more intricate than the next. 

“I’m liking this simple one right here. It’s very pretty.” Mr. Im pointed at the very first ring in the set with a smile.

“Ah. I take it the lucky lady prefers simple jewelry?” BamBam asked, carefully taking the ring from the display so Mr. Im could take a closer look. BamBam completely missed Mr. Im’s light blush at his question.

“Oh, no, no. The only lady in my life is my mom. She does so much for me even now and jewelry is the only substantial way I can think of to make sure she knows how much I love and appreciate her. Besides, there’s a much higher chance of there being a lucky guy than a lucky lady,” Mr. Im ended his correction with a smirk that almost had BamBam’s knees buckling.

“I’m sorry, I just… assumed. I’m sorry. It’s great to see someone appreciating their mom so much, though. Don’t see enough of that in today’s world,” BamBam mumbled awkwardly.

“Don’t worry about it. I think I will take this little ring here, though. My mom’s birthday is on Sunday. Though, I don’t suppose there’s a reason behind that ring on your finger?” Mr. Im had an eyebrow raised as he handed BamBam the ring back to be packaged. BamBam took it and looked down at his left hand to see the ring his best friend had given him on their ten-year friend-iversary. 

“Oh, that’s just the only finger the ring fits on and I don’t like wearing rings on my right hand. It’s from my best friend,” BamBam explained, his face much redder than he would like to admit. 

“Well, good. I’m not sure how someone like you isn’t taken, but I’ll admit that it’s some of the better news I have gotten this week,” Mr. Im was in full flirt mode and BamBam wasn’t sure what to do except to awkwardly laugh as he packaged up the ring and rang it up.

“That’ll be $45.52, Mr. Im,” BamBam stated, pushing the small black bag towards the man.

“Please, call me Jaebum. What time do you get off?” Jaebum swiped his card, put in his pin, and smiled and BamBam.

“Um.. uh.. I get off at 7. Here’s your receipt.”

“Would you let me take you out for dinner?” Jaebum asked cheekily, one of his perfect eyebrows raised. BamBam was flustered for the first time in a very, very long time, but he refused to let it show.

“Well, I can’t really say no to those cheekbones. I’d love to go to dinner with you.” BamBam smiled, looking away from Jaebum for a moment to collect himself.

“Fantastic. I was actually really worried that you were going to say no.” Jaebum, for the first time since he started coming in during BamBam’s shifts, looked somewhat vulnerable. BamBam just shook his head and laughed.

“Oh, it’s already 6:55. I don’t think Mark and Jinyoung would mind if I lock up a few minutes early. I’m gonna have to ask that you wait outside, though, for security reasons,” BamBam said, rounding the counter and walking towards the main door to hold it open for Jaebum.

“Alright, alright, that’s fair. I’ll see you in a few minutes, then.” Jaebum exited the building and waited for the few minutes that it took BamBam to scramble around the store to lock up as fast as possible.

“Okay, all locked up! Where are we gonna go for dinner?” BamBam asked, standing awkwardly in front of Jaebum.

“I know this really great place a few streets down. You told me you take a bus a few weeks back, so let me drive?” Jaebum gestured towards his black car sitting patiently in the first parking space. BamBam agreed and didn’t put up a fuss when Jaebum insisted on opening the door for him, or when, at the end of the night when Jaebum walked him to his apartment door, Jaebum leaned in to place a quick kiss on the corner of BamBam’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is.
> 
> Thanks for reading, though! Much love <3


End file.
